


Night Moves

by sabinelagrande



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bear Cuddles, Gen, Sexile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vax has an unexpected guest, and he would rather not know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Moves

Vax came to consciousness suddenly; he wasn’t given to being a heavy sleeper, and a noise at his door was more than enough to rouse him. He listened for a moment, slipping his hand between his bed and the wall and wrapping his fingers around the hilt of the dagger stored there.

He listened for a long moment, but the only sounds were a little mournful growl and a repeated scratching of claws against wood. Vax slid the dagger back into its spot, climbing out of bed. It said something about Vax’s life that a full-grown bear was the least dangerous thing he could find sniffling at his door in the middle of the night.

He padded over to the door, opening it a crack; there, indeed, was Trinket, looking as sad as a bear could look, which was really quite sad.

“Now why are you here at this time of night?” Vax said, mostly to himself. Just then, he heard a thump coming from Vex’s room, followed by a muffled giggle, and Trinket made an unhappy sound. “I see,” Vax said, opening the door fully, and Trinket gratefully bounded in.

Vax knew that with his keenly trained abilities, he could easily step out of his room, creep across the hall, listen at Vex’s door, and creep back without anyone ever knowing. It would be nothing to have a perfectly clear understanding of what was happening.

Vax resolutely shut the door, doing his best not to hear a damned thing. He shared more with Vex than he could possibly share with any other person, but at the end of the day, that was his _sister_ , and she was having _sex_. Some things he could do without.

“You’re always welcome to stay, even when my sister’s not getting her rocks off,” Vax said, rubbing Trinket’s head, and Trinket leaned into it, nuzzling against him. “Sleep tight,” he added, before climbing into bed and turning back towards the wall.

There was a creaking noise as Vax’s bed dipped underneath him. He looked back over his shoulder, only to see a very forlorn and expectant-looking bear resting its chin on the edge of his bed.

“Alright, alright,” Vax said, standing up and pulling his blanket off with him. Trinket made a pleased noise, curling up on the floor. Vax curled up with him, resting his cheek on Trinket’s fur and pulling the blanket up over the both of them. “Vex doesn’t know what she’s missing, right Trinket?”

Trinket made a noise of affirmation, cuddling closer. So what if Vex was having more fun? There was nothing quite like bear cuddles. Vax wouldn’t trade them for the world.

Well, he might. As long as Trinket didn’t know that, they’d probably be okay.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Podfic - Night Moves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170410) by [bienenalster (pinkspider)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster)




End file.
